


Out of Nowhere

by ThePlaceWhereRobinDied



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: #wallyshouldn'thavedied, Birdflash - Freeform, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Song fic, Sort of song fic, fic from 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceWhereRobinDied/pseuds/ThePlaceWhereRobinDied
Summary: They had each other, but it slipped away with a “I’ll be back in a flash!”.(Set between S1 and end of S2)





	Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote 5 years ago for a friend's birthday! I do like to point out that I've tried to rewrite it slightly, but most of the story is still 5 years old, so please keep that in mind while reading (:  
Un-beta'ed

**Goodbye **

_Never say goodbye _

_Because goodbye _

_Means going away _

_And going away _

_Means forgetting _

\- J.M. Barrier 

* * *

Dick opened his eyes when the alarm rang. He quickly turned it off so his guest, Bette wouldn't wake up. He put on some of his clothes, knowing Wally wouldn't mind to see him without his shirt, but he still slipped one on anyway. He took a seat at his desk and pressed the power button on his laptop. Within seconds his laptop was all ready and set for a midnight talk with his friend.

"Good morning, Wally!" He yawned. Wally laughed.

"You really are a sleepy head, but good evening from here!" Dick laughed quietly.

"You better stay online for a while, I just got up!" This time it was Wally who laughed.

"No intentions to leave my best buddy all cold and alone in the dark." He winked and Dick felt a spark of light rushing through him. He hadn't seen Wally in a while, so this was the best occasion to see him again. He heard Wally had problems in his relationship with Artemis, but Wally didn't want to talk about it with Dick. Dick pushed away the thoughts of "cheating" on Wally with Bette, they have never been together and they will never be, but still it made Dick feel uncomfortable. They started talking about all the casual things in life until Dick heard some stirring in his bed. A blond head was visible about the blankets.

"Dick, who are you talking to?" Dick swallowed while glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"No one, just go back to sleep please." Bette shrugged, turned around and fell asleep again, but Wally had raised his eyebrows.

"Who's the chick?" He asked. Dick shrugged. "No one important."

"Yes, it is. Why don't you just tell me you have found yourself a chick?" Dick rolled his eyes, reaching for the water bottle on the desk he was sitting at.

"I haven't, please shut up about this." Wally shook his head and put on a smile.

"I want to know everything, so start telling." Dick sighed, took a sip and thought this through before answering.

"You're not telling me anything about your relation with Artemis either, so why should I tell you about her when my...”

"Your what?" Wally sounded confused and Dick cursed under his breath.

"You ain't telling me anything, so let's start with that first." Wally bit his lip.

"Artemis and I, we..." Dick look at the red head and took another sip while waiting for him to continue. "We broke up with each other.” Wally smiled watery. "I'm a free man now." Dick overthought his feelings. One part was celebrating a party, now he didn’t have to worry about ruining their relationship anymore and the other part was feeling sad for his best friend, who loved Artemis dearly.

"I found out that I am attracted to both male and female and somehow Artemis couldn't handle that." Dick went silent. So Wally was on his side, that was a good sign. Dick wanted to ask something, asking Wally out so he could make the red head fall for him.

"Let's meet up, somewhere, so we can talk in real-life." Dick quickly asked. Wally raised his eyebrow.

“Sure, why not?” Dick kept his face straight while his insides were partying.

“I’ll send you the details later today, okay? I need to do something about you know what first.” Dick motioned towards Bette and Wally nodded. They said goodbye and Dick turned his chair around. He only needed a plan to make Wally fall for him. A cheeky grin crawled on his face.

* * *

They met up a week later, in a shabby restaurant downtown Gotham-City. Dick planned this, since it was close to Blüdhaven so they could go to his place whenever they were bored. Dick and Wally took a seat at a table in a corner, next to a big window.

“Why did you want to meet up, so suddenly?” Wally asked while he read the menu. Dick shrugged.

“I missed hanging out with you.” Dick looked out the window. “Around you things are light and casual. Bruce and Tim started working together, ya know, after Jason died. And the team is just too serious to have a casual talk with.” Dick gave Wally a glance, who quickly looked back at the menu. “I really miss you in the team, Wally.” Dick said quietly, putting his hands on the table. Wally put the menu aside and looked like wanted to grab Dick’s hands before folding them in his lap.

“I miss you too. The team too, I am considering coming back, but I don’t know who will like that.” The waiter took their orders and almost fainted when Wally ordered half the menu. Wally smiled uneasy at the boy before turning back to Dick.

“I don’t think anyone would mind, I think you’d even come in handy.” Wally smile genuine.

“That’s nice to hear.” The waiter brought all the food and the two started eating. When they finished their food Dick paid and they left the restaurant.

“So, where are we going next?” Wally asked. Dick thought about the next part of his plan. He shrugged lightly.

“There’s a Fair in town, why don’t we go there?” He suggested. Wally agreed and they walked towards the fair, in comfortable silence. A thousand lights filled the harbor and everything looked beautiful and cheerful. Wally and Dick weaved through the crowd. Wally suddenly grasped Dick’s hand

“Let’s go to the Ferris wheel!” And he pulled him towards the Ferris wheel. They stood in line and when Dick reached for his wallet Wally already paid.

“You paid for dinner.” Wally whispered. They sat down in a carriage and the wheel turned around. They ended up at the top, with a beautiful view of the thousands of lights.

“So when should I introduce you to our new members?” Dick asked carefully, hoping it’d be soon. He needed Wally back on the team. Wally stared in the distance and Dick saw his mind think.

“Soon, but not tonight.” Wally leaned back and went to place his hand on the bench, but accidently place his on Dick’s. An electric shock went through their hands. They both withdrew their hands and their eyes went big.

“Eh, sorry.” Wally scratched the back of his head. Dick waved his hands nervously.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind.” The carriage started moving again and once it was down they left. They slowly walked over the fair, the air between them thick with tension.

“Why don’t we play a game?” Dick asked to break the silence, waving one hand towards the stands.

“Sure.” Wally nodded. They walked up to a ball throwing game and paid for the game.

“The first one who knocks down all the cans gets ice cream from the other!” Wally said and Dick laughed. Of course Wally’s first thought was about food.

“Sure, whatever you want. Not like you can win.” Dick teased. They started throwing, trying to make the other lose by distracting them with puns. Dick ended up winning the game and Wally got him an ice cream as promised.

“Want to hang out at my place?” Dick asked carefully, but as soon as he asked Wally frowned.

“I don’t think I can. I still have to do homework and… Oh, no!” Wally saw something behind Dick and suddenly Dick was standing alone. He turned around to see Artemis walk up to him.

“Was that Wally?” Artemis asked with a smile on her face.

“Does it matter?” Dick asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

“I am not surprised he’s with you, because he was always talking about you when we were together.” Artemis smile genuine. “Every day. I told him I couldn’t handle him liking guys, but...” She came closer until her mouth was at his ear. “I wanted him to be with you.” Dick turned red, swallowing loudly.

“W-what?” He could barely talk, he couldn’t even think straight. Artemis broke up with Wally because Wally liked him? Artemis gave Dick a wink before walking away with Bette who waved shortly at Dick. Suddenly Wally showed up behind him. Dick felt the heat of Wally’s body radiating against his back.

“Now the monkey is out of the bag.” He breathed in Dick’s ear. Dick turned around and looked into Wally’s shimmering eyes. “Luckily it’s true.”

And Wally kissed him. As if it was planned fireworks shattered in the air and Dick felt his heart being filled with happiness.

* * *

They had been together since the day they kissed. Wally re-joined the team and they were busy with their final fight against the Reach. Dick kept repeating the words Wally told him when they split-up for their mission. _“I’ll be back in a Flash!_” Dick had believed him. But Wally wasn’t coming back.

While trying to stop the “chrysalis” mode of the MFD at the North Pole, Wally ended up being siphoned off with the chrysalis striking him rather than the speed trails made by the three speedsters, causing Wally to become increasingly translucent and intangible with each hit. Wally disappeared.

Dick was waiting with his team at the Watchtower. The North Pole team came in and Dick was excited to see Wally. But when he saw their faces, Barry, Bart, Artemis, everyone, he knew something was wrong. Barry faced Dick, but before he could say anything he broke down. Batman caught him just in time. Artemis shuffled towards Dick, tears streaming down her face.

“I am so, so, so sorry.” Artemis fell into his arms and her tears became a waterfall. Dick felt numb, like a stone. He felt nothing. When everyone calmed down enough to tell what happened, Dick still felt nothing. Barry told Dick Wally’s last words.

“He told me to tell you he loved you so much. He never loved anyone more then you.” Barry squeezed Dick’s shoulder before leaving with a heavy heart to tell Wally’s parents about the sad news.

After a while with trying to hold back his own tears while comforting Artemis, Dick bid everyone goodbye and left for his house in Blüdhaven. As soon he was inside he let himself slide down the door and he started crying. He didn’t want the team to see him crying. He had been their leader, but now Kaldur was the team leader again. He didn’t want to be responsible for any more deaths and injuries on the team.

When he couldn’t cry anymore he got up and showered before going to bed. He curled himself up and tried to fall asleep. The soft music in the background eventually made him drowsy and he slipped away, dreaming about a life with Wally.

* * *

_I live the fast life, going nowhere fast_  
_ What you think all the training is for?_  
_ Just too properly prepare you for war_  
_ Rider, survivor, and a fighter._  
_ The world is ours_  
_ And we can both aim for the sky_  
_ And shoot for the stars and call it a date_  
_ If the world wants war cock back and reload_  
_ A normal life, that’s for the birds_

_Sooner or later that spark just disappears_  
_ Every time one of us ending up in tears_  
_ Is it good that we hurt every day?_  
_ Is this worth all the pain that we feel inside?_  
_ Am I too blind to see this is happening to me?_

_Out of nowhere, out of nowhere_

_“I’ll be back in a Flash!”_ And Dick woke up, wishing Wally was next to him.

* * *

It was the 1st of December and everyone was busy with the preparations for Dick’s 20th birthday. Everyone except Zatanna and Batman. No-one had seen them for the whole week, like they disappeared from the world. But actually they were working on a secret project.

Dick was told to arrive at the rebuild Mount Justice when Tim was picking him up. They went through the zeta-tubes and as soon they were done materializing, everyone threw confetti or ribbons. Dick tried his best to give everyone his biggest smile. He was still part of the team, even thought he had been absent for a long time. He was escorted to the couch and everyone buried him under presents. He started opening them while thanking everyone. When he had opened all the presents Artemis turned on the music and a dance party started. Suddenly everything went silent and black. Dick felt his muscles tense, he was waiting for someone to attack, but instead the light turned on, leaving everything normal light again. The music was still turned off. Someone coughed and Dick turned his head. He saw Zatanna with a big smile on her face.

“Where have you been?” Dick asked while he walked up to her. Her smile grew bigger.

“I was busy with your birthday present!” Dick felt curious. Zatanna motioned to someone behind her.

“I think it’s time to give his present, Batman.” Dick saw his mentor walk out of the shadows.

“Dick, it’s a pleasure to celebrate your 20th birthday, but we all know you missed something these past months.” Dick cringed and closed his eyes, he didn’t really want to think about that today.

“So we decided to give back what you missed the most.” He heard something move fast and everyone gasped. He opened his eyes and his heart stocked. He saw the green eyes and the red hair of the person he missed ever since he disappeared so many months ago.

“W-Wally.” Dick stuttered, his mind slowly breaking down. Wally smile was as genuine and lovely as it used to be. Dick got hold of the couch. “This is not true. This is not possible.” Dick breath stocked and he almost forgot how to breathe, tears starting to burn behind his eyes. Zatanna gave Wally a little push.

“Dick.” Wally sprinted towards him and hugged him tightly.

“I missed you too.” Dick buried his head in Wally’s neck. “I am here, this is not a dream.”

* * *

Later that night they parted while panting. Dick still couldn’t believe Wally was actually laying on top of him, breathing just as fast as himself. Wally waved his fingers through Dick’s who looked at him with disbelief still on his face.

“Do you still not believe I am here?” Wally asked while nuzzling his nose on Dick’s collarbone. Dick chuckled darkly, releasing one hand from Wally’s grip to run in through the red head’s hair.

“You can’t blame me.” Dick’s smile fell and he turned his eyes away from the sight in front of him. “You were gone, Wally. Gone for six months. And there was no way I was going to have you back.” Dick looked back at Wally, glossy shimmer in his eyes.

“You disappeared in a flash of light, no-one know where you were.” Wally kissed Dick softly once, twice, before continuing.

“I didn’t know where I was either. I have been floating somewhere, where everything was dark and cold until...” Wally trailed Dick’s collarbone with his finger, making the boy beneath him shiver.

“Until I saw a white light. I swam towards it and suddenly I saw Zatanna and Batman standing above me. They got me out of this whirlpool of light and I felt alive. They got me out of the darkness so I could see the one and only thing that could clear the rest of the darkness.” Wally pointed at Dick.

“You. They went through hell and back to get me because everyone agreed you needed me as much as I needed you before I disappeared.” Wally placed his hands next to Dick’s head again.

“Enough with the heavy talk, I have some missed time to catch up with!” and Wally kissed Dick deep and passionate.

**Author's Note:**

> As season 3 of Young Justice just ended and I am still in denial over Wally's death, I figured it be good to give him back :')


End file.
